


Sweet dreams

by Laila_2802



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity feels a lot, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Secret Santa, They are married, second chapter tags, sweet mushy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Quackity is very much in love with his boyfriend Schlatt.That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optimistic_Avacado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Avacado/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a secret santa gift for someone on discord.  
> I really hope they enjoy this.
> 
> To be honest this is a mess and I would be happy if they enjoy this at all.

You melt my insides, make them all mushy and shit. I hate and love you for this.  
Not knowing how to feel when you message me.  
Not being able to comprehend anything you say when we are talking.  
Because all I can think of is you, your nice, warm hugs, you soft lips and you raspy voice  
Oh what you do to me when you talk in you sexy morning voice.  
I know you feel the same as me but sometimes I'm still overwhelmed with how much care you handle me when I'm tired and you lead me to our bed.  
The soft kisses in the morning to wake us up but they only make me feel so safe that I would never want to get up ever again. 

The slight anxiety when telling our friends about us, but we knew they would support us, we where obvious they said.  
Maybe so obvious that our fans figure it out without us having to tell them, a dream. We both know that won't happen they are too "respectful".

I love you and someday we have to come clean but in the mean time I will enjoy your time to myself.  
Cuddling on the couch watching our favorite show for the twentieth time.  
Eating cereal breakfast while talking about our plan for the day.  
Watching you from the side when we get into a comforting bath after a rough day with bad internet stuff.

You are my safe place and I would do anything to uphold the safety we feel in each others arms.  
Your hair tickeling my nose, your hands in mine feeling rough and soft at the same time, it beautiful, serene.

Coming home from college to your waiting arms with the best hug of the day, making me feel protected as if nothing can hurt me.

I just love you so much I can't properly put it into words, none are enough and I speak two languages there should be something to capture my feelings for you.  
I have it bad but it makes me feel good to know you have it just as bad.  
And when the internet makes us the bad guys we have each other for comfort, we know each other better than anyone else and it's perfect. 

Just us and that's enough. 

"you're just a child, you're nineteen you don't know what you want for the rest of your life" but I know I want you, everything else can change but you and I stay.  
You're not much older and that's fine, we will figure everything out together. 

And of course we have our differences but I know at the end of the day I can come back to you and you know you can do the same  
At the end of the day, in our shared bad in our shared apartment we are save and have each other. 

It wasn't easy the first year not living together and the fear of not clicking in the long run but I'm glad me managed that, im so happy.

\-------------  


For unknown reason Quackity wakes up in the middle of the night, a small smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his chest. He dreamt about his past one and a half years living with his boyfriend Schlatt. It's be best thing that ever happened in his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

He looks around a bit with sleepy eyes and snuggles more into the chest of his sleeping boyfriend promptly falling back to sleep.

Said boyfriend was in fact not sleeping, his nerves keeping him awake.  
He bought a ring the other day and can think of nothing else but his lovely boyfriend wearing it making him his fiancé. It's a dream, but anything involving Quackity is a dream come true for Schlatt.

He feels the figure in his arms moving around a bit before settling down in his arms again.  
Schlatt beings a hand up and softly begins to pet over the soft locks on his boyfriends head.  
Fiancé, he thinks, that sounds so good.

Hoping of a good answer in the morning Schlatt closes his eyes and falls asleep too, awaiting the next day with great impatience.


	2. Not so sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing but with a different ending thus time. 
> 
> Instead of waking up pleasantly Quackity wakes up the the reality that is his failed marriage with Schlatt in the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part of the secret Santa gift, I just thought of this alternative ending and had to write it.

You melt my insides, make them all mushy and shit. I hate and love you for this.  
Not knowing how to feel when you message me.  
Not being able to comprehend anything you say when we are talking.  
Because all I can think of is you, your nice, warm hugs, you soft lips and you raspy voice  
Oh what you do to me when you talk in you sexy morning voice.  
I know you feel the same as me but sometimes I'm still overwhelmed with how much care you handle me when I'm tired and you lead me to our bed.  
The soft kisses in the morning to wake us up but they only make me feel so safe that I would never want to get up ever again. 

The slight anxiety when telling our friends about us, but we knew they would support us, we where obvious they said.  
Maybe so obvious that our fans figure it out without us having to tell them, a dream. We both know that won't happen they are too "respectful".

I love you and someday we have to come clean but in the mean time I will enjoy your time to myself.  
Cuddling on the couch watching our favorite show for the twentieth time.  
Eating cereal breakfast while talking about our plan for the day.  
Watching you from the side when we get into a comforting bath after a rough day with bad internet stuff.

You are my safe place and I would do anything to uphold the safety we feel in each others arms.  
Your hair tickeling my nose, your hands in mine feeling rough and soft at the same time, it beautiful, serene.

Coming home from college to your waiting arms with the best hug of the day, making me feel protected as if nothing can hurt me.

I just love you so much I can't properly put it into words, none are enough and I speak two languages there should be something to capture my feelings for you.  
I have it bad but it makes me feel good to know you have it just as bad.  
And when the internet makes us the bad guys we have each other for comfort, we know each other better than anyone else and it's perfect. 

Just us and that's enough. 

"you're just a child, you're nineteen you don't know what you want for the rest of your life" but I know I want you, everything else can change but you and I stay.  
You're not much older and that's fine, we will figure everything out together. 

And of course we have our differences but I know at the end of the day I can come back to you and you know you can do the same  
At the end of the day, in our shared bad in our shared apartment we are save and have each other. 

It wasn't easy the first year not living together and the fear of not clicking in the long run but I'm glad me managed that, im so happy.

\-------------  


I wake up, a shiver runs down my spine as I feel the cold air of the room. Disoriented I look around and see the sleeping figure of my husband on the other side of the bed.  
I'm not really sure why we agreed to share a bed when our whole wedding is a lie, why uphold it when no one can see? 

Little things from my dream come into my conscience and I smile.  
I look down at Schlatt again and my smile vanishes. Oh right, it was just a dream, we aren't actually happy.  
And the rest doesn't make sense either, the internet, what even is that? 

I shake my head, I need sleep. Tomorrow is the big day of the festival. I hope at least that will be a good day. 

With that in mind I hi back to sleep.  
I still feel cold and when I eventually fall back to sleep this time I dream of nothing.


End file.
